


Once in a Lifetime

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heartfelt confession pushes Goku into the arms of his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inksheddings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/gifts).



"He threw me out, Hakkai. He said it's never gonna happen, no way, no how. It-it was just like when ... when Dougan ... I mean, I thought it would be different with me, that we had a connection-" Goku stood on the step outside the cottage, his arms at his side, fists clenched, body tense with emotion.

"Shitty monk. You want me to go beat some sense into him?" Gojyo leaned in the doorway and glowered from behind Hakkai's shoulder before sliding his arm around the tall brunet's waist.

"Nooooo!" Goku exclaimed, his eyes screwing shut in his frustration.

"Gojyo, I don't think that is the problem at hand." Hakkai glanced over his shoulder and shot his lover a warning look; the redhead bit his tongue.

Stepping out of Gojyo's loose embrace, Hakkai leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Goku's shoulder. Gently, he took their younger friend into the cottage and led him over to the threadbare couch in the living area. Hakkai directed Goku to sit, and then took the seat next to him, replacing the comforting arm and pulling him close. Goku immediately melted into his embrace, his shoulders shaking, eyelashes glistening with unshed tears.

"He's not worth crying over," Gojyo gritted, smashing the end of his cigarette into a nearby ashtray. He slipped out of the room and to empty it into the waste bin, a habit Hakkai had managed to instill in him.

"Shut up you stupid water sprite! I love him!" Goku grated at his back.

Gojyo sneered but held his anger in check. Lashing out at Goku wasn't going to help matters, but that baka monk most certainly needed a talking-to. What Goku had just admitted came as no surprise to Gojyo, it had been the topic of many a conversation with Hakkai; both men wondering when they would be left to pick up the pieces when the asexual monk finally set Goku in his place. He turned back to the modest living room.

"... you can stay here as long as you like, Goku."

Gojyo's eyes widened at the offer. It wasn't that he minded Goku staying with them, the teen was like a brother to him, but it was his house-

"If it's alright with you, Gojyo," Hakkai turned his attention to his lover.

Gojyo nodded his head with a gruff affirmative.

***

Later, after getting their friend settled, the two men sat at the kitchen table over beer. "I don't care what you say, Hakkai, the kid deserves better than that prick."

"Gojyo, we've gone over this time and time again, we can't tell our hearts who to love."

"Yeah, but chasing after that bony ass, Goku's gonna be a virgin for another five hundred years." Gojyo blew a cloud of smoke into the air above him. "By the way, didja have to give him our bed?"

Hakkai pinned him with an even gaze. "What makes you think Goku is still a virgin?"

Gojyo opened his mouth to speak and then closed it just as quickly. "You mean?"

Hakkai continued to stare at him impassively. "No ... you've gotta be shitting me," Gojyo grumbled, his eyes narrowing. "Fucking prick!" he hissed finally, to which Hakkai pressed a finger to his lips, indicating that Gojyo should keep his voice low.

Gojyo leaned forward over the table, whispering urgently, "You mean he slept with the monkey and then kicked him out?"

"You know Goku can be rather persistent. I imagine he just wore Sanzo down." Hakkai maintained his perfectly calm façade, but there was a tremor in his voice that belied that the situation was bothering him far more than he was letting on.

"Persistent, my ass, Hakkai! Sanzo must have known what it would mean to the chimp," he gritted, the anger welling inside.

Hakkai, sensing that Gojyo was about to do something rash, ran a soothing hand over his forearm. "Maybe that's what scared Sanzo."

"If it was anyone else, Hakkai, but Goku has always had his back. He deserves so much better than being treated like yesterday's trash, and just for the crime of loving the ice prince." As he spoke the words, it was as if a lightbulb flashed over his head, and Gojyo's lips curved into a wicked smirk. "Y'know, I think I know a way that we can fix this, and before you say 'no,' just hear me out, ok?"

***

In the dim ambient light that filtered in from a full moon, Hakkai gazed softly at the outline of Goku's form. He could tell that the teen's sleep was a restless and troubled one from the way the bed sheets were twisted around him in disarray. Hands molded to his hips, and Hakkai leaned into the touch.

He'd been skeptical at first, but the more Gojyo had talked about it, the more convincing he'd been. And if it didn't work? The cynic's voice that taunted Hakkai had been quelled. Even if Sanzo didn't come around, the fact was that neither he nor Gojyo could stand to see Goku suffer. But it was beyond that; when he thought about it, Hakkai knew that he loved Goku, too. At the moment, though, he regretted that it hadn't been something that he'd been able to convey to Gojyo, who'd been so wrapped up in his own machinations that he'd plowed over all of Hakkai's reservations.

 

"Gojyo, what makes you so sure Goku will go along with this?"

"Hakkai, his ego is probably as bruised as his heart is broken. He needs to feel wanted, not like some loser."

"But I don't want him to regret it in the end, Gojyo. To feel as if we took advantage. Goku trusts us. We could just tell Sanzo that we plan-"

"And you don't think his royal assholineness wouldn't call that bluff?" Gojyo snorted. He knew Hakkai had a point, but he knew too, that that point would better be driven into the thick-skulled blond if he truly believed he was going to lose his monkey for good.

"Look, if at any time the kid starts to freak, then we stop cold. No harm no foul. And, it's because he trusts us, Hakkai. D'ya think it would be better if he went off with some stranger?"

"Yes, actually. Because then Sanzo wouldn't be gunning for our proverbial asses when he found out."

Gojyo chuckled. "See, you _do_ believe it's gonna work."

In the end, Hakkai had just shrugged his shoulders, agreeing with Gojyo to 'let the chips fall where they may.'

 

Gojyo guided Hakkai closer to the bed and then wrapped his arms around his narrow waist, one hand lightly tracing over the material of his fly. He pressed his body against Hakkai's length, pressing his semi-erection against firm cheeks.

Deft fingers slowly worked at the button and zipper as talented lips caressed the brunet's corded neck. A strangulated groan formed at the back of Hakkai's throat when Gojyo freed his cock and began to stroke it firmly. Goku stirred in his sleep, and the thought of those soulful golden eyes trained on him while Gojyo jacked him sent a jolt of arousal through Hakkai's body.

"See, not a bad idea, after all," Gojyo murmured, his cock aching in the uncomfortable confines of his pants. His other hand worked the buttons of Hakkai's shirt, exposing the creamy flesh to the cool air.

Hakkai's arm snaked up to capture the back of Gojyo's skull, and tilting his head, he captured Gojyo's lower lip between his teeth. The redhead deepened the kiss, ravishing Hakkai, one hand sliding over toned muscles to tweak a rapidly-hardening nipple between thumb and forefinger. Gojyo's thumb slid over the head of Hakkai's cock, smearing precome over the satiny skin.

When they broke apart they were both panting. "It's now or never, baby," Gojyo rasped, reluctantly letting go of Hakkai and pulling away. He helped the brunet out of his clothes, and then watched hungrily, pulling at the hem of his shirt, as Hakkai slipped into the bed next Goku.

Hakkai tangled his fingers in Goku's tousled hair and tipped his head up. Tentatively, he licked across the seam of the smaller male's lips before gently kissing him. He was achingly hard from Gojyo's ministrations, but it was equally arousing to sample Goku's sensual mouth. In his drowsy state, Goku began to return the kiss, his hand rising to slide against Hakkai's cheek, fingers cupping the shell of his ear. Hakkai's hand worked down Goku's compact frame and he rubbed over the hardness bulging the thin sheet that concealed him. Suddenly, Goku's body went rigid and his eyes opened wide as he fully awakened, sputtering.

"Hakkai, what are you doing?" He gasped, trying in vain to put some space between himself and his friend. He gave up when he realizeed the bedsheets are hopelessly tangled about his legs.

"Shh, Goku," Hakkai's finger traced the lips he'd just been kissing. "You know I wouldn't hurt you ... let me make you feel better."

Confusion reigned in the liquid amber eyes that regarded him. Hakkai smoothed a hand over Goku's cheek as his brow furrowed, then he returned to Goku's erection. "Gojyo." It's not as much a question as a statement, and Hakkai felt a twinge of sadness that Goku's innate respect for the hanyou would come to the forefront, even when it was obvious that he was turned on.

Hakkai was at a loss how to address Goku's concern, but as luck would have it, Gojyo was ready. "We both want you, Goku," he said as he stepped out of his jeans, crimson eyes meeting gold. Gojyo leaned over Hakkai, his thumb tracing over Goku's plump lower lip. "But if you say the word, we'll never mention it again." He let his thumb come to a rest on Goku's chin.

Goku's eyes darted back and forth between the pair that gazed at him, and in their depths he could see the sincerity of their statements reflected back. He let his gaze slide over Gojyo's naked form, taking in his hard-on, jutting proudly out from his body at full attention. Time froze as Hakkai and Gojyo awaited his decision, and Goku weighed what was being offered to him. They were his best friends, and though he'd never thought about either of them sexually in more than fleeting moments of curiosity, the thought of being entwined in their loving embrace was beyond comforting.

"I don't want your pity," he growled before he dipped his head, taking in the digit that pressed against his skin.

The cursory suck and then swirl of his tongue around Gojyo's thumb pulled a low groan and then a muttered curse from the hanyou. Taking Goku's action as a 'yes,' Hakkai rubbed his hand along Goku's rigid length before his lips captured the teen's. His thumb still trapped between two hot mouths, Gojyo climbed onto the bed behind Hakkai. Twisting his wrist, he thrust two fingers into Goku's mouth, to join his lover's tongue.

"Suck them," he growled, his hips undulating against Hakkai's ass, cock sliding along the crevasse. Hakkai groaned and his hand worked underneath Goku's boxers to stroke the hot skin of his turgid length.

"Oh God, Goku, you feel so good," Hakkai murmured after he broke the kiss. He watched for a few moments as Gojyo's fingers fucked Goku's mouth, and then he dipped his head, laying a trail of wet kisses down the smaller brunet's throat. He continued until his teeth found purchase on a dusky, pebble-hard nipple. Goku groaned around the Gojyo's fingers.

"Mmm," Gojyo agreed, "and I bet his ass feels just as good too." He withdrew his well-moistened fingers and crawled over the two forms then lay down behind Goku, spooning his body. Hakkai pumped Goku a few more times before he repositioned himself so that his lips were just hovering over the weeping tip of Goku's cock, his own erection centimeters from the smaller male's mouth. "You know you want to taste him, don'cha?" Gojyo whispered hotly into Goku's ear. He was rewarded with a low moan when his fingers followed the curve of Goku's ass and slid between his legs. Gojyo stroked over Goku's entrance and licked over the shell of his ear. "Go on, Goku, I want to see you suck him off," he continued, the tip of his finger pressing at the puckered flesh.

Goku's gasp was stifled when Hakkai rotated his hips, and his hand guided the tip of his cock past Goku's lips. At the same time, he took Goku's sex in to the root, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked along the length. Goku thrust wantonly into that amazing heat and as he did so, Gojyo's finger breached him. The redhead began to finger-fuck Goku, matching Hakkai's torturously slow pace. Goku was making the most erotic noises around the cock that filled his mouth, which in turn was causing Hakkai's throat to vibrate from his own pleasure. Gojyo pulled his attention from that tableau and tilted his head to glance down the line of Goku's body and to watch the teen's cock disappear into his lover's mouth. His cock pulsed with appreciation from the lurid show.

Gojyo added a second finger. "You are so fucking tight, Goku," he whispered hoarsely. He watched, mesmerized as Hakkai slid in and out of Goku's mouth, swallowing hard as the glistening member disappeared into those luscious lips, only to pull out again, he brought his gaze back up to Goku's mouth, busily working over Hakkai. "I'm getting so fucking turned on watching you get fucked in the mouth, baby," he crooned.

And it was true. Gojyo had never considered how sexy it would be to listen to the sounds Hakkai made while watching someone else pleasure him. He slipped a third finger in, and quickened the pace; he wasn't going to last too long, and he wanted to come wrapped in the tight heat of the channel that his fingers were currently stretching. Goku felt so different than Hakkai, and he moved differently too. Gojyo was enthralled by the way he pressed back wantonly on the invading digits before thrusting into Hakkai's mouth. Hakkai's hand slipped between Goku's legs and fondled Gojyo's tightening sacs.

"Fuck," Gojyo groaned, withdrawing his fingers. His hand slid along Goku's thigh, pushing it up until it rested over Hakkai's shoulder. Fingers found his lover's mouth, and he wrapped his hand around the base of Goku's cock. "Suck me Hakkai, I can't go in dry," he whispered.

Goku whimpered when Hakkai shifted his attention to Gojyo's cock, but soon he was groaning as Gojyo pumped his length with expertise. Once Gojyo's length was suitably moistened, Hakkai batted his hand away from Goku's cock, and Gojyo lined himself up with the smaller brunet's entrance. He gripped Goku's shoulder and slid in to the hilt in one smooth motion. Goku let Hakkai's cock slip from his mouth as he arched his back and cried out. Gojyo pulled out only to slam back in with force. Goku's hand found Hakkai's hip, and as Gojyo pounded into him mercilessly, Goku's grip tightened on the bony protrusion. Gojyo slid his hand between Goku and Hakkai's bodies to torment Goku's nipples, and the teen once again took in the brunet's length, this time sucking in earnest.

Hakkai returned the favor, a hand fondling the teen's balls, fingers then grazing over Gojyo's length as it slid in and out of Goku's tight heat. Gojyo couldn't imagine anyone feeling as good as his lover, but Goku was every bit as amazing as Hakkai, and the way in which he responded to every touch, every thrust, every suck-with vocal, utter abandon-drew the redhead closer and closer to his peak. He prayed to the gods the teen was close, because he didn't want to blow his wad before Goku, but, hell, he was barely hanging on by a thread. He'd abandoned the dirty talk, and instead his mouth worked over the shell of Goku's ear, and down his corded neck, teasing over muscles that were rippling with the effort of sucking Hakkai off.

He bit down on Goku's shoulder and caught sight first of Hakkai, eyes screwed shut, face a mask of ecstasy as he sucked Goku off, and then Gojyo followed Goku's hand roving over the other brunet's toned body; the redhead noticing the way Goku's fingers mimicked his. He twisted one of Goku's nubs in the way in which he knew Hakkai liked to be touched, and moments later Gojyo was rewarded with a low moan from Hakkai. It slowly dawned on him that bringing Goku to their bed wasn't such a bad idea. If he was unable to convince the monk to come after the errant chimp, Gojyo thought, there was potential in a threesome. After all, they knew each other better than anyone else did, he reasoned, and loved each other despite their numerous faults. The first thing that sprang to his mind was that Hakkai would never go for it, but the more he watched his lover pleasuring Goku, and Goku reciprocating while at the same time he was being thoroughly fucked by the kappa, the more Gojyo understood that Hakkai was completely into it. Hell, Gojyo considered, maybe he shouldn't bother calling on the pissy monk.

Gojyo ghosted his fingers over Goku's hand on Hakkai's hip and then traced over the curve of his lover's ass, drawing a pleasured groan from his Hakkai. The red-heads fingers delved into the crevasse and rubbed lightly over the puckered flesh of the brunet's entrance. For once, Gojyo wished that he'd planned things a little better, but his musings were disrupted by the low moan that rumbled from Goku's throat. The slender brunet's hand came up to wrap around the base of Hakkai's cock; from the way Hakkai was thrusting, Gojyo could tell that he was close. "Come for me baby," he urged, pressing the tip of his finger inside. Gojyo tried to match his thrusts to Hakkai's, and the dual stimulation, coupled with tiny circular thrusts into Hakkai's hole had all three men writhing, limbs entwining, bodies rubbing together. Gojyo felt Goku's muscles clench around his cock, and at the same time Hakkai let out a muffled groan as the teen's body went rigid, hot come spurting into the taller brunet's throat. Gojyo kept pounding into Goku right through his orgasm, chasing down his own.

Hakkai released Goku's spent member and let out a string of expletives, ending with a prolonged, groaned, "Fuck!" Gojyo pressed his finger further in, mindful that he'd not prepared Hakkai, but also knowing that the youkai could take a little discomfort. It wasn't long before he was rewarded; Hakkai came, shuddering violently. Goku for his part took all of him like a pro. When Hakkai's flaccid dick fell from Goku's lips, Gojyo's hand slid from his lover to jerk Goku's head up, twisting his neck so that Gojyo could crush their lips together. Hakkai's familiar essence filtered through the novel, earthy taste of Goku nearly blew Gojyo's mind. He was driving into the teen for all he was worth now, a low flutter in his gut harbingering his climax. He was dimly aware that Hakkai had shifted his position, and then Goku's mouth was being yanked away, and his was filled with Hakkai's for the briefest of moments before Hakkai took Goku in a ravishing kiss. Gojyo groaned as he watched Hakkai's tongue slide in and out of Goku's mouth.

It was more than he could bear. Gojyo's hand slid down to Goku's hip and his nails dug in as he shifted his angle. Goku howled, the guttural noise almost immediately absorbed by Hakkai's hot mouth before the taller brunet shifted his attention back to Gojyo. The taste of Goku's essence on Hakkai's lips was nothing short of divine. Time and again he brushed Goku's sweet spot until his climax built to a crescendo unlike any he'd felt before. He came, buried deep inside Goku, Hakkai's mouth and hands roving over him and Goku as the redhead slowly rocked them to a stop.

"Fuck," Gojyo rasped as the three men loosened into a boneless heap, Goku burrowed comfortably between the two taller males, slotted as if he'd been born to take that position. Some time later Hakkai pulled the coverlet over them.

***

"You're still here?"

Hakkai leaned in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. Gojyo looked up from the morning paper and picked up his cigarette from where it rested in the ashtray. Taking a long drag, he considered broaching the subject. Under a blue cloud he answered. "I've been thinking-"

"No." Hakkai interrupted firmly. "We're not deviating from the plan."

"But-"

Hakkai padded over to Gojyo, and, leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around his lover, resting his chin on the hanyou's shoulders. The intoxicating smell of their sex still clung to him, and Gojyo was sorry that he'd showered in preparation for his visit.

"It would be selfish on our part, Gojyo. Goku belongs to Sanzo."

"That's just it, Hakkai! Sanzo's not entitled-"

"That isn't for us to decide. You've been right about everything up to now. We need to see this to the end, and let the chips fall where they may." Hakkai's thin fingers carded through Gojyo's damp hair.

"I knew those words would come back to haunt me," he snorted. Reluctantly, Gojyo tamped out his cigarette. "He still asleep?"

"Dead to the world."

"We sure gave him a workout," Gojyo's lips curved into a lecherous grin. "I'm half-hoping-"

"Gojyo," Hakkai warned.

"Hakkai," Gojyo retorted.

"I know."

***

When Gojyo returned, he was sporting a bloody lip and the devil's smirk.

"How is he?" he asked, nodding to the closed bathroom door.

"Sad. But he's all square with us." Hakkai turned the kitchen faucet and filled the cast-iron teakettle with water.

"Did you have any doubts?" his leering grin was punctuated by an "ow!" when the split lip opened further.

"I see you took one for the team," Hakkai remarked impassively. He took a clean dishtowel, ran it under cool water and wrung it out, then filled it with ice and handed it to his lover. "Goku's going to put two and two together when he sees your face."

"By then, it will be a moot point." Gojyo replied flippantly, his voice muffled behind the ice pack.

Hakkai arched a brow as he put the kettle on to boil.

"Let's just say I believe one shitty monk is gonna be pounding down our door before Goku's done getting cleaned up," Gojyo continued.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself," Hakkai replied blandly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He pushed the ice pack out of the way and softly kissed Gojyo's tender lip. "Anyway," he continued. "Goku was ... grateful."

"It wasn't about pity."

"I assured him of that, and I believe he understood that-that we were both sincere. He did say it _was_ amazing, but it wasn't Sanzo."

Gojyo sighed and reached for his cigarettes. "They really have it bad for each other, don't they?"

"Did you think one night with you would change that?" Hakkai chuckled. "You're good, Gojyo but-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm no bad-attitude, pissy, Buddhist monk. I get that." He pulled Hakkai against him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"And I'm happy about that," Hakkai murmured, his thumb smoothing over the cut on Gojyo's lip.

Their interlude was interrupted by a sharp, urgent rapping at the door. Hakkai grinned knowingly and then slipped from Gojyo's embrace. The redhead followed him into the livingroom, tossing the makeshift icepack into the sink. As Hakkai opened the door to reveal one pissed-off and put-upon sanzo monk, the kettle whistled, but Gojyo was not going to miss the priest's entrance for the world.

"Where is he?" Sanzo snarled at Hakkai, casting a whithering look in Gojyo's direction.

"Good afternoon, Sanzo-sama. Would you like a cup of tea?" Hakkai offered, completely ignoring the monk's ill-humored rudeness.

The unusual formality brought the blond up short and he cast a level gaze at Hakkai, his violet eyes unreadable. Gojyo leaned against the kitchen doorway, watching the conversation unfold. In the kitchen behind him the kettle whistle faded.

"No. No thank you, Hakkai. There's only one thing here-"

"Sanzo?!?" Goku, clad only in a thin towel, pushed past Gojyo's frame. He came to a stop in the middle of the room, an arms-length from Hakkai.

Sanzo turned to the slender brunet. "Get dressed, you're coming back with me," he gritted.

Wide-eyed, Goku moved to comply. Hakkai's hand to his wrist stopped Goku cold.

"I'm sorry, Sanzo. That isn't good enough," the green-eyed brunet remarked, his voice insanely calm.

"Excuse me?" Sanzo's voice was quiet, its deadly tone sent a chill up Gojyo's spine. Hakkai, however remained blithely oblivious to the homicidal gaze cutting over him.

"You owe Goku an apology."

"A what?!?" Sanzo's voice barked in disbelief. Hakkai only pulled Goku closer to him, and, Gojyo saw with some satisfaction that the smaller male wasn't reluctant in the embrace at all.

The minutes ticked by in tense silence, neither Hakkai nor Goku moving, and Sanzo as stoic as his calling, weighing his next action, calculating costs and benefits, Gojyo supposed. Goku's hand slipped into Hakkai's, something that Sanzo's gaze did not miss. Gojyo swore he could see the pulse throbbing at the blond's temple.

When he spoke next, Sanzo's eyes were pinned to Goku's. "You know how I feel about that phrase," he gritted. His voice was rough, but there was an undertone of resignation to it. "I won't say those words to you; I don't _do_ love. Understand?" Goku's eyes remained locked on Sanzo, and he nodded his head imperceptibly.

Sanzo closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, glancing at the two intertwined hands. Raising his gaze again, his lips drew into a thin line before he continued. "But that doesn't mean ..." his voice trailed off and the atmosphere in the cottage turned bated, the inhabitants waiting for his pronouncement. "Look, I was wrong to kick you out for saying that. I know that you think that's how you feel-"

"I love you, Sanzo," Goku averred yet again, and Sanzo flinched as if he'd been punched. But to his credit he continued.

"And ... I promise. I promise that I won't push you away again."

Goku's eyes grew impossibly large and then suddenly he launched himself at the monk, nearly tackling Sanzo to the ground, his arms snaking around the blond's slender waist, holding onto him for dear life, as the Sanzo's body stiffened against the onslaught. Gojyo snorted at the display, his light derision turning to open shock at the priest's next move. Instead of brandishing his hateful fan, Sanzo cupped Goku's face and tipped his head up. After a cursory glance around the room, his lips descended upon Goku's. His hands slid through the brunet's damp hair and then trailed lightly over the sides of his neck and then over his bronzed shoulders. Goku's hands slipped beneath Sanzo's robe and the monk's eyes rolled up in his head. It was only Hakkai's polite throat-clearing that brought the reunion to a hasty conclusion.

"So anyway," Sanzo addressed Hakkai after taking a minute to compose himself, before including Gojyo in his gaze, "I think we'll take our leave now." Still, he held Goku molded against him.

"Uh, Sanzo?" Gojyo interjected.

"What is it?" the blond gritted, his grip on Goku tightening. Gojyo knew it would be too much to expect an apology, but then again, he had baited the priest. "Don'cha think the monkey should put some clothes on?"

Hakkai crossed the room and took Gojyo by the hand. "I think Goku can take it from here, Gojyo. How about a nice cup of tea?" He tugged on Gojyo's hand, pulling him through the kitchen doorway.

"Wait!" Goku exclaimed, turning in Sanzo's arms. "I didn't get to-"

"Thank you," Sanzo interrupted, his hand curving over Goku's hip possessively.

"What was that, Sanzo-_sama_?" Gojyo cupped his hand to his ear.__

"You heard me," was the flat reply.

Gojyo shrugged, exchanging a cryptic glance with the monk. "Just as long as we all know where we stand."

"We do," Sanzo agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of Goku's head. "Now get dressed so we can go home," he ordered gruffly.


End file.
